Clara
by NiceGuy3012
Summary: One-Shot. What if Clara had survived? This is my version of what would've happened.


**A****/****/N: This is a one-shot idea I had while replaying the game and I hope you guys like it. For the people that read my other work: I'm only writing this to vent a little. I will try to update soon but I am going through some issues about how to proceed. Enjoy!**

Aiden ran through the cemetery trying to reach Clara. His mind racing, his heart beating faster every second, creating a deafening thump in his ears.

"Clara!" Aiden screamed.

Still running, he pulled out his Spec Ops 1911 and opened fire on the men. One of them shot Clara on the shoulder and she went down, taking cover behind Lena's grave. Aiden slid on the ground and took cover behind a tombstone. He peeked his head slightly to see one of the men getting ready to shoot through the tombstone at Clara. Aiden used his quick reflexes to shoot the fixer on the face before taking cover once more. He then took out his short shotgun and decided to move closer.

Once he was in range, Aiden shot twice and took down two of the fixers. He then dropped his empty shotgun to keep firing his 1911. He got closer and took out the remaining fixers. One of them, which seemed to be the leader, was crawling away, his leg bleeding. Aiden approached him and took out his baton.

"If you live, tell Damien I'm coming for him." Aiden said in his usual rough voice before hitting him on the side of the head. Aiden then hit him in the head once again out of anger.

After he was done with the guy, he ran back to Clara who was closing her eyes, but Aiden woke her up.

"Hey, stay with me. Yeah? Stay with me. I'll take you to the hospital." Aiden said, sadness entering his voice for the first time in months.

He picked her up and headed to his car, placing her down in the backseat, he took out a pocket knife and cut a piece of his coat, making a tourniquet on Clara's arm.

He then got on the driver's seat and drove away, like always, ignoring every traffic law ever written.

He arrived at the hospital with Clara in his arms, already passed out.

"Help! She's been shot!" Aiden screamed as he burst through the front doors.

Medics approached him with a gurney and he gently set her down on it. The medics wheeled her into one of the trauma rooms as Aiden stood there, a broken man, now completely shattered.

Unknown location

Damien got a call by the man leading the team of fixers at the cemetery.

"Did you do it?" Damien asked.

"No. Pearce showed up and took out all the men. He told me to tell you that he's coming for you." The man said in a trembling voice, as Damien smirked.

"Bring it on, Aiden."

Hospital, A few hours later

After speaking with T-Bone and waiting for news on Clara, Aiden was approached by a doctor. Aiden stood up quickly as the woman walked towards him.

"She's alive. The bullet went clean through and it didn't hit any arteries." She said and Aiden let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Before he could say anything the hospital was swarmed by fixers. They began shooting up the place as Aiden tackled the woman into cover. She got up and ran towards a room before being shot down by one of the men. Aiden pulled out his phone and after tinkering a bit, caused a blackout.

With the lights out, he came out of cover and used his baton to take down fixers. He took them down with a rage he had stored up for a few weeks and he kept moving through them slowly thinning their numbers. When the lights came back on, two men were still standing. Before they could use their guns, Aiden used his to shoot them both in the head.

As their bodies hit the ground, Aiden heard sirens outside. He holstered his gun and baton and ran outside. Before he got far, the cops stopped him. One of them recognized as the vigilante and suddenly ten cops had all trained their guns on him.

He got on his knees and raised his hands, in one of them, his phone. One of the cops approached him slowly, and Aiden noticed a manhole cover under one of the patrol cars. The cop told him to drop the phone, but Aiden pressed a button and suddenly one of the cars blew up and a lot of steam came from the giant crater that was now on the street. Many of the officers were knocked down by the explosion and the one arresting Aiden turned around.

Aiden then got up and chocked the cop out with his baton. By the time they recovered, The Fox, was gone.

A Few Days Later

After the cop incident, Damien took control of ctOS and tried to kill Aiden. With the help of T-Bone, Aiden used the same virus he used in 2003 to kill ctOS and go after Damien. After the showdown at the lighthouse, Aiden decided to kill the past. Literally. He went to where Maurice was being held, and shot him.

After this, Clara was released from the hospital and Aiden picked her up. He drove to the airport and he and Clara got off the car.

"Do I really have to do this?" Clara asked.

"Yeah. I want you to be safe." Aiden reassured.

"What will I do? Clara asked with a sad look on her face.

"Start fresh. Go someplace where you won't be threatened by everyone, everyday." Aiden said. "I still have some loose ends to take care of but, when I'm done, if it's safe, I'll call you." Aiden said.

After that, Aiden leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"This should be enough for a ticket anywhere in the world." He said handing her 15,000$. "And this, should be enough to keep you until you get back on your feet." He said handing her another 20,000$.

He leaned down and gave her another kiss before getting in the car and driving off. Clara put her backpack on her shoulders and went into the airport, to start a new life.


End file.
